


The Loser's Lament (The Loser)

by tsukhood



Series: To My One True Love [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Execution, Folk Music, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-War, Song Lyrics, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukhood/pseuds/tsukhood
Summary: The First Order is dissolved, its men imprisioned, trialed and executed. General Hux sings about the love of his life, already departed, while he waits for his own death.[Written 1 year and 4 months before Kylo Ren's death.]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: To My One True Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680730
Kudos: 3





	The Loser's Lament (The Loser)

**Author's Note:**

> after debating a lot, i decided to start posting some of my more personal work. those stories were written each one in one night, no editing, they're almost vent art. they sound quite similar in themes/style.
> 
> this one is actually a song that i sing to myself too often, but i felt some might enjoy it as a ficlet.  
> i knew they would die. i just hoped they wouldn't.

And came the people out to cry  
the biggest threat now it is gone  
The cities toast to all their glories  
their heroes that now are at home  
Two thousand men all clad in black  
in coal grey and teal blue  
Two thousand men rotting away  
for fighting what they deemed untrue

And now i stand near the gallows  
I wait for them to bring me there  
I stand with all my pride and dignity  
or what I could keep with me  
For with the victors lays our history  
and by their eyes so you shall see

But there was a time I was a king  
now I am deemed less than a man  
For my old ways that full of sorrow I felt die  
oh, they will NEVER see me cry  
oh, they will never see me cry!

A man on black among them all  
who was the most vicious in nature  
A man on black kneels for the other  
no more a man, now he’s a creature  
And with his teary face declares  
his deepest voice strong as a thunder  
“I love a man that for me he doesn’t care  
I want the man that once has brought me under”

Now he’s been dead for a while  
most people never saw his face  
They said he smelled like blood and fire  
they said he was beauty and rage  
But no man or woman of our time  
has known him as I did likewise  
I laid with him when the stars would start to shine  
I stood with him when the sun would start to rise  
[alternatively: "I'd stay with him when the starts would start to shine, I'd lay with him when the sun would start to rise"]

And now I stand near the gallows  
I wait for them to bring me there  
For he was feisty on his temper  
so he acted upon the men  
I disregarded his complaints and his foul words  
and now we will never meet again

There was a time I was a king  
now I am deemed less than a man  
For my old ways that full of sorrows I watched die  
oh, they will NEVER see me cry  
oh, they will never see me cry!

The commonfolk they feast and dance  
for their old enemy that lies dead  
His youthful face the same colour of his robes  
his glazed eyes the same colour of his hair  
And as he climbed up the stairs  
his voice so powerful with pride  
"This world has lost its order and I my true love  
I lost this battle, shall I never lose the fight!"


End file.
